Creepypasta the Fighters/Sonic.exe
Bio Sonic.exe is an entity born from dark matter not being created by neither God nor the Devil but something else that has taken on Sonic the Hedgehog's form. One avid Sonic fan named Tom received a copy of a classic Sonic game in the mail from his friend Kyle about the dark CD and that it has to be destroyed. But regardless, Tom decided to try it out of curiosity. As he played, he began to see what his friend was talking about, when the game was bombarded with macabre imagery, with Sonic.exe killing Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, and Dr. Eggman in very horrifying ways. Tom was his next victim after playing it. Powers/Weapons Like the normal Sonic, Sonic.exe can run at superfast speeds, but he can also corrupt video games. Movelist Special Moves *Red Ring of Blood - Sonic.exe shoots a crimson energy blast in the shape of the rings from the Sonic franchise. *Homing Attack - Sonic.exe jumps upward, then bashes into the opponent. *Spin Dash - Sonic.exe curls up into a ball and dashes forth. *Bounce Attack - While in the air, Sonic.exe curls up and does a spin attack downward. Once he hits the ground, he bounces back upward, able to do it again. With each bounce, he goes higher and higher until he reaches a specific altitude. *Teleport.exe - Sonic.exe teleports in a cloud of black smoke, reappearing behind the opponent's back.. *Throw - Sonic.exe slams the opponent down and spins underneath them, then knocking him/her forth a bit towards the stage. *Reverse Throw - Sonic.exe tosses the opponent slightly above him and then lands on his hands as if he's about to do a push-up. His quills then harden, shooting the opponent upwards and at an angle. Super Move *Super Sonic.exe - Sonic.exe goes super for a while, with his speed and strength being enhanced. Creepy Finishers *Hide and Seek - The opponent gets transported to what looks like the burning Angel Island Zone. He/she tries to run, but Sonic.exe then says, "Found you!" and slices him/her in half by Spin-Dashing. *Werehog.exe - Sonic.exe takes on his own form of a werehog and slams the opponent onto the ground before proceeding to claw his/her head off and howl. Friendship *Sonic.exe eats a chilidog. Poses Intro *Sonic.exe jumps into the stage and says, "I AM GOD!" Win *Sonic.exe runs in place like in Sonic's side taunt in Brawl. Victory *Sonic.exe does Modern Sonic's S Rank animation from Sonic Generations and says, "Hey buddy, take care!" Win Quotes *"You're too slow!" *"Come on, step it up!" Arcade Mode Intro *After killing the person who released him from his game prison, Sonic.exe has grown bored with what he's been doing for years. To him, the processes of release was just too slow. He wanted it to speed up. Then he heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Sonic.exe decided to join. His wish: haunt every published/bootlegged Sonic game in the world. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Sonic.exe had found that he could now posses multiple Sonic the Hedgehog games. It was perfect. The process of scaring people was now getting faster. Soon, reports started coming in of Sonic games glitching up with macabre images and a rise in murders/suicides. SEGA is working with the government to try and get to the bottom of this. Notes *Movelist was made by Sprite-Genius with some tweaking. *Super Sonic.exe happens to have black fur, pale white skin like The Joker, and completely red eyes. Cool, huh? *This is, as you can see, riddled with Sonic references. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters